Dancing With FairyTail
by MayraLilacBunny
Summary: Something Happened 6Months Ago,Which Causes The Young Blonde To Beat Her Self Up Mentally Causing Self Doubt About The Way She Dances. Natsu Can't Handle Seeing His Friend Do This To Herself,So He Tries His Best To Help The Blonde Out. Will Lucy Learn To Let Go Of The Past And Self Doubt? Or Will She Hold On To It And Never Realize The Pain She Is Causing To Her Dear Friend.(WB)
1. Chapter 1-2

**_A/N Hey Guys, Today I Was Watching A Cinderella Story, Ya Know The One With Selena Gomez, And I Just Started Thinking About Dancing With Stars,Hence The Title Dancing With FairyTail_** ** _And How I Could Turn It Into A Nalu FanFiction. I Know It May Not Be The Best, And Probably Won't Make Much Sense Since I Barely Know Anything About Dancing...Or How To Even Dance. I Hope You Guys Enjoy This Chapter. (Yes I Own Image)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA_**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Doubting Your Self**

 **World POV**

"Ouch," A familiar pinkette pouted, " Lucy you stepped on my foot...again!"

'S-sorry Natsu," Lucy was just practicing the steps to dance routine they planned for the talent show, " I'm not use to this style of dancing." She let go of Natsu's hand and went to get a drink of water from a nearby fountain.

Natsu followed and waited till Lucy was done drinking, then went to get a drink himself.

Lucy couldn't help but feel miserable that she still hasn't been able to dance like she used to anymore.

"Natsu...you should chose someone else to be your dance partner," she said, "You know I'm not used to-"

"No," Natsu sad fiercely as he lifted his head from the water fountain and looked at Lucy in a rather angry way.

"But I would just embarrass you and the school if i go up there on stage and mess up..." tears started to form in her eyes as she looked down at her feet.

"Lucy listen, I don't want to dance with anyone else and I won't. If I have to drag you up on stage in front of everyone then so be it,"Natsu proclaimed then his voice got lower and calmer as he lifted her head back up, " That's why we're practicing, to help us figure out what we can and can't do, so we can change the routine to fit our liking."

Lucy wiped the tears coming from her face as she said, "Yeah I guess your right, but you know I've been having trouble with my footing since that accident," Her eyes started to tear up again as the memories flowed back into her head about what happened.

"Lucy it's okay," Natsu said reassuring her worries, "That was in the past and you've improved so much in the past six months. Can't you see that?"

 **Lucy's** **POV**

 _Yeah right, he's just saying that to make me feel better, I don't have enough courage to go up in front of everyone and dance like I used to anymore._

"No Natsu... I can't... ever since that day I've been haunted by the memories...the laughing...the embarrassment..."

 _I didn't want to remember, and I thought it had been over, but the memories just wont go. I don't want to dance anymore. I can't believe the judges even gave us a medal, I ruined the whole thing, and yet Natsu...he...he seems so worry free and -_

"Lucy come on that was just an-," Natsu tried to cheer her up, but she didn't want to hear it.

"An accident? That was what you were going to say right? Well It wasn't an accident to me, it was a failure. I'm a failure, and I don't even want to dance anymore. Why do you go around smiling and acting care free all the time?"

 _Wait...Oh no...I didn't mean to upset him...He looks like he's angry. I didn't mean_ -

"Because I have the motivation to carry on one day at a time and not hold on to the past," _he seems more sad and angry all of a sudden. Did I upset him?_

"N-Natsu, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"To upset me?" _H_ _e looks angry at me. I don't want him to be angry at me..._

"I'-I'm sorry," tears started to run down my cheek.

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Why can't she stop blaming herself? Why can't she move on? It's not like it was a big deal...Was it?_

 _My face grew hot with anger, I couldn't stand that my best friend would mentally hurt herself so bad to the point where she wants to give up_. "Lucy, stop saying sorry to me, say sorry to yourself,"

 _That didn't come out how I wanted it to, but I hoped she understands what I'm trying to say._

"Wh-what do you mean to forgi-"

 **World POV**

"Stop doubting your self! Stop saying it was your fault! So what if you made a mistake, You learn from the mistakes you make! I hate seeing you throw your self into the dirt like that!" He stormed out of the room grabbing his backpack and towel, leaving only a confused, and somewhat delusional, blonde to cry to her self in the empty Dance Studio.

Natsu hated seeing Lucy like that and couldn't handle it. For the sake of Lucy, he stormed out the studio and went home, crying...because he knew Lucy had so much potential, but she didn't believe in herself like she used to anymore...before the accident.

"W-Why do I make everything worse," Lucy cried to herself.

She stood in the empty room crying to her self for a few minutes. She walked over to her pink draw string bag on the bench near a window, took out her phone, and called her Aunt Virgo to pick her up since it was late and dark outside.

20 Minutes Later*

Lucy hears a car pull up in front of the Dance Studio. Since every student that uses the Dance Studio gets a key, Lucy turned of the lights, music and locked the door as she left. She had calmed down, though she was still sad and worried. Lucy hadn't heard back from Natsu, he hasn't texted her backeither.

Lucy sighed as she entered the black car, "I'm such a stupid person..." She mumbled to herself.

"Are you okay princess?" Her aunt asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Me and Natsu were just arguing about..." tears started to build up in Lucy's eyes.

"If you don't want to talk about you don't have to princess," Virgo spoke.

"...okay..." she mumbled to herself as she cried quietly, looking at the scenery as her Aunt drove, and Lucy fell asleep.

 ** _A/N Please Tell Me What You Thought About It. I Still Have More Ideas To Write Down So Stay Tuned. This Story Is Going To Be Updated At Random As I Am Also Working On The Adventures Of The Prankster And The Weirdo. Sorry It's A Bit Of Short Chapter. So When I Make Other Chapters I Think Ill Just Add Them To This One Till I Think It's A Good Lengthy Chapter xD. Cya Peeps._**

 **CHAPTER 2** : **Day Off**

 **Lucy's Nightmare** **POV**

"stop...please stop...not again..." Eyes full of terror, Lucy was draped on the floor of the stage, lights and cameras beaming on her at all directions making her red dress that she held tight in embarrassment . Her ankle layed limp on the floor. No one seemed to notice she was hurt. Except for one particular pink-haired who was also her partner.

"Luce...are you hurt?" He said swooping her up bridal style in his red dress shirt and black vest and rushing her backstage.

During their performance on the stage, Lucy had done a great job, until some kid from an opposing team thought it would be funny to pour marbles on the stage. As Lucy twirled from a spin Natsu had given her, she slipped, landed on her ankle, then landed with a thud. It was quiet for a few seconds until the opposing team started booing and calling her a failure. Soon the whole audience started laughing.

 **World POV**

"No...stop it...please...stop it's-"

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Lucy breathed heavily, sweat dripping, and tears rolling down her cheek.

"It was just...just a nightmare..." Lucy looked at her phone, it was on the floor. She guessed it fell of the night stand when her alarm went off. So she picked up her phone and started scrolling down her notifications.

 **Missed Calls: 3**

 **Messages: 16**

She clicked on the messages to find out that Levy, Erza, and Natsu had texted her. She clicked on Levy first:

 **Lev-chan: Hey Lu-chan I Was Just Going To Tell You I Won't Be Free All Day Today. I Wish I Could Take This Day Off Like The Rest Of The Students :- Anyways Have A** **Great Day!**

Lucy didn't reply knowing that her friend had already started her shift at a local restaurant named Fairy Tail. It was a nice place where kids could let loose and don't have to think about school. So Lucy tapped on Erza's conversation and...:

 **Titania: He Lucy have you heard about the new cake shop that opened recently. Omg they have so many new flavours I can hardly pick my favorite. It would be nice if you could help me decide:** **Titania: IMAGE 1** **Titania: IMAGE 2** **Titanic: IMAGE 3** Lucy stared at the pictures then quickly replied, seen as Erza only just sent this to her 15min ago, and said:

 **CelestialMage: Umm Erza it's the same piece of cake taken a photo of 3 times...** Lucy stared as the little check icon appeared showing that her friend had had seen the text, and is now waiting for a reply. She then tapped on Natsu's conversation:

 **FireDragon: Hey Luce** **FireDragon: I'm sorry...please forgive me** **FireDragon: Lucy I'm sorry 'bout what happened earlier, I didn't mean to storm out.** **FireDragon:Lucy?** **FireDragon: I promise I won't call you a weirdo agai** **n...** **FireDragon: Lucy? Hey is your phone dead?** **FireDragon: I Hope you come to the dance studio for morning practice** **FireDragon: Hey morning practice is over. It felt weird not having a partner to dance with** **FireDragon: Lucy? You ok?** **FireDragon: Are you ignoring me?** **FireDragon: Hey Luce, if you don't wanna talk just txt me, I'll understand**

Lucy reread the messages once, twice, and after the third time she replied:

 **CelestialMage: Natsu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to practice. I'm sorry.** And without rereading what she wrote she clicked 'Send'. Lucy then got a vibration, tapped on her notifications and saw she had gotten a text from Erza. She then tapped on Erza's conversation. The message read:

 **Titania: Well actually, The first is of a cake baked in the morning, the second was baked in the evening, and the third had been freshly baked when I arrived.** Lucy giggled at how ridiculous Erza could be over such small differences such as what time a caked had been baked, therefore 'Which one was better?' Lucy giggled again and replied:

 **CelestialMage: Well in that case, I would say neither because each cake would still taste delicious.**

Erza quickly replied:

 **Titania: Agreed though I did find the freshly baked one more tasty, but I guess you have a point because all 3 pieces were delicious :3 Thanks for your help. Talk to you later then.** Lucy laughed, then started wondering when Natsu was going to text back. Then speak of the devil, her phone vibrated again and she was happy to see it was Natsu.

 **FireDragon: Luce...** She texted back answering:

 **CelestialMage: Yeah?** **...** **FireDragon: You know you didn't have to say sorry.** Without thinking she texted:

 **CelestialMage: Sorry about that...** ** _A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I figured it was time to bring in some other characters._**


	2. Chapter 3-4

**Chapter 3** **: What Happened?**

 **World POV**

 **FireDragon: Ummm... did you realize what you just texted? Lmao your weird Lucy.**

She quickly looked back at her recent message and then face palmed herself, "I'm so stupid,"And then texted back furiously:

 **CelestialMage: Hey! Don't call me weirdo!**

 **FireDragon: Nope, make me!**

Lucy thought for a second...she had the perfect plan, "Hehehe."

 **CelestialMage: Okay, Whoever can beat each other in _Just Dance_** **will get to call the other person an embarrassing name for the rest of the week!**

 **FireDragon: YOUR ON!**

 **FireDragon: Meet me at the dance studio in one hour!**

 **CelestialMage: Be prepared to lose!** "Aww Luce," Natsu pouted, "Pick another nickname!"

She giggled, "Not a chance Pinky!" She teased as she draped a towel around her neck to clean the sweat.

"It's not pink it's salmon!"He shouted doing the same.

"Whatever you say _Pinky,"_

Lucy broke out laughing at Nats- I mean _Pinky's_ non-stop whining, and clutched her stomach as tears of laughter rolled down her cheek.

"Tch," he muttered, "Sore winner..."

 **Natsu's POV**

 _She can be so_ _evil sometimes though, and I can't believe she won 7 out of 10 such a great dancer why would she ever-_ Natsu frowned, thinking back to fight they had last night. He didn't like seeing her sad. Her never dancing again brought fear to his heart.

"Lucy...,"He was about to say... before a loud bang broke through the silence the sound of glass shattering and the vision of Lucy...screaming and crying as his eyes grew weaker and weaker ...

"Will he be okay?" a familiar voice called.

The next voice wasn't so familiar as a man spoke,"He's lucky to even be alive..."

"What do you mean?" Natsu recognized the first voice, it was Lucy.

"Well he's lucky the bullet only went throug-"

Natsu was shocked - _I got shot? By who? Where we're we again? Oh that's right the dance studio having fun... Wait, is Lucy okay?-_

Yeah he could her voice but he didn't know if she got hurt, and that's when his heart started to beat faster. He finally opened his eyes to find Lucy holding his hand to calm him down. He tried to ask her if she was alright but nothing came out when he realized she was crying.

"N-Natsu..." Her eyes we're puffy so he guessed she was crying before he was woke up.

He tried to talk, but all that came out was a raspy voice, "Lucy..." was he could say before two soft fingers came up to his lips.

"D-Don't talk..."she tried to smile but her tears said otherwise.

Natsu only nodded - _Why does it hurt when I try to talk?-_ He lifted his left hand to feel his throat which was throbbing with pain. He felt a a huge bandage wrapped around his neck and upper right collar bone. He looked down at Lucy to find her starring at his backpack across the room on a chair. She looked back at him and asked politely if she could go get something. He was about to say "Okay," but do to a sudden burst of pain he nodded.

 _-Did I get shot in my neck? Wait...If I did...then how am I still alive!-_ More questions filled his head but they soon ended when a giggling Lucy came back with a notebook that had pictures of dragons and fire all over it, and pen with a Dragon wrapped around it as decor.

She sat back down to the right of Natsu on little stool as she gave the notebook and pen to him. He was confused at first until Lucy spoke, "Instead of trying to speak just write down whatever you want to ask or say."

Natsu made an _'O'_ shape as he opened his notebook and gripped his pen in his right hand. Before he started to right anything, he stole a glance at Lucy to see she was wiping her tears away with her sleeves. Natsu turned his head back to the paper, and started writing something. Even though He had to admit...his handwriting sucked. He passed the notebook to Lucy as his face turned a bit red when she said his handwriting was cute, and then she started reading. While she was doing that, Natsu decided to press his fingers against bandage to try and figure out where the wound was. To his surprise, it was right between his neck and collarbone, and all the thoughts of him not being able to survive came flooding back. Lucy noticed this and took his right hand in her own and intertwined their fingers. Natsu was so surprised that the thoughts vanished.

 **Lucy POV**

 _-I want you to...wow his handwriting kinda sucks, probably because he's using his non-dominate hand-_ She giggled a little and turned her head towards Natsu who was blushing a little too much at what she just did, but she didnt mind. She looked back at the notebook and the last word was 'Dance'.

She turned her head again at Natsu, "Y-you want me to dance?"

He nodded and gave a toothy grin that she couldn't help but smile back at. She sighed a little, handed the notebook back to Natsu, got up and stood their and thought.

"What song you want me to dance too?" She questioned him.

She could see that he was thinking and waited before he showed the notebook to her. Lucy had to squint a little before she could read what he wrote. To her surprise it was "History Maker Form Yuri!on ICE" She blushed a little knowing that Natsu knew that was her favorite song from the anime, and that she had been practicing the moves as if she were actually on ice. Lucy examined the rest of the room to see if their was enough space, and then started to move the chairs a bit to the side when she realized she was going to need a little more room. _-Good thing I've been copying the moves for the past few weeks-_ She took a deep breath, took her phone out, went to her playlist, and started to dance to the music.

 **Natsu POV**

Natsu watched in awe and continued to until she finished dancing. Then out of nowhere their were 7 pairs of hands clapping behind her at the entrance. _-When did they get there?-_ He tried to clap like the others but stopped when a shock of pain went down his right arm. He winced a little before grabbing the notebook and writing how great Lucy had been. He held up the notebook for Lucy to read, and she did. Natsu noticed she blushed a little and he gave her a smile. _-Man not talking sucks, and my right arm hurts so much...-_ Soon he heard two familiar voices call out, "Natsu!" He looked up to find his father Igneel and mother Grandine pushing past the 5 doctors that stood in their way.

 **A/N: I Know IT Doesn't Make Sense But Let Me Tell You This: The Bullet That Shot Natsu Went Roughly Between His Collar Bone and Neck, And That's Near His Shoulder. So In A Way He Got Shot In The Shoulder, And I'm Basically Trying To Say That The Bullet Went Through His Muscle That Lies Between His Neck And Shoulder... I'm So Stupid, I Should've Searched Up something But This Came To Me In The Middle Of School So I Didn't Bother :P Anyways Hope You Enjoyed Chapter 3. Chapter 4 Will Be Added To Here Soon, And By Soon I Mean I'm Going To Update This In A Few Days.**

 **Chapter 4: Panic**

 **Natsu's POV**

 _-Mom? Dad?-_ Natsu thought.

His dad's voice boomed across the large hospital room, "Natsu! you idiot!"

Before Natsu could pick up his notebook and ask what he did to deserve to be called an idiot; he felt his father embrace him in a strong, gentle hug, patting his back, feeling what he assumed to be his dad's tears running down his own neck. He took his uninjured left arm, wrapped it around his father's back and dug his face into his neck. Natsu took a glance to his right to find Lucy and his mother hugging and crying. He lifted his head as his dad released him of the hug, giving Natsu the chance to grab his notebook and pen on his lap and started writing something down.

Natsu could feel the intense stare coming from his father buy preteens to ignore it as he wrote down that he couldn't speak. -Hope he doesn't freak out- Natsu thought to himself. Soon he held the notebook up so Igneel could see what he had written.

Shock filled his father's face, but slowly disappeared due to smirk crawling up his scared face, " We finally don't have to her you complain anymore!" Igneel started laughing, clutching his stomach, and gasping for air at the hurt/annoyed face Natsu was giving off. Natsu just watched in annoyance, and got even more annoyed when his mother and Lucy joined in on the laughter. Lucy fell to the floor laughing along with Igneel while his mother, who was the more polite one, covered her mouth and giggled along. Natsu forgot about his injury and tried to cross his arms over his chest in a pout, but winced loudly in pain as he let his arm fall onto his right side on the hospital bed. Soon everyone stopped laughing and turned their attention to Natsu. _-Why are they starring at me?-_

 **World POV**

Lucy was first to speak up and ask if he was alright, and gave him a worried expression. He shook his head 'no' in response because the pain was starting to get to him. His shoulder throbbed really hard as if his muscle was trying to reattach itself to the bone. Igneel and Grandine rushed to Natsu's side giving him worried glances and asking if something was wrong. He shook his head in response wanting to speak so he could tell them how much his shoulder hurt but instead tears were starting to fill his eyes. Lucy had left the room in search for nurse that could help them out. Little did Natsu know, everyone started to panic because they saw blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth, and as soon as the doctors entered the room, Natsu let the world disappear once again due to lack of blood.


End file.
